


Repressed Feelings

by BaefongFamily



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaefongFamily/pseuds/BaefongFamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they thought to be an innocent gesture ended up creating strong feelings in Bolin's and Wei's hearts, though they're not quite sure how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repressed Feelings

Bolin had just taken a shower and was about to get dressed when someone knocked and opened the door. He looked back to see Wei standing under the door frame.

“May I?” He asked.

“Sure, come in”.

Bolin was still naked and had only a towel wrapped around his waist. Wei blushed and looked away, trying to cover up.

“I can come later if you want.”

“Don’t worry, it’s ok. Do you need something?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Bolin immediately sat on the bed and patted the space next to him, inviting Wei to sit down. He did, but he was quite unsure. Bolin’s naked torso was right in front of him and it was getting harder to keep his eyes away from it. The chest and stomach were still wet and water drops were sliding down them. Suddenly, he realized Bolin was looking at him, waiting to hear what he had to say”.

“You know, I’m really grateful for everything you did for my family in Zaofu the other day” He started. “You really showed to be a very brave and loyal friend to us”.

“Nah, stop it!” Said Bolin totally flattered from what he was hearing.

“But it’s true. And I also wanted to apologize for being so harsh with you. I didn’t know you weren’t aware of Kuvira’s true intentions”

“Don’t give it another thought. I already threw that behind my back.”

Wei smiled at Bolin with relief. It felt like a huge weight was taken off his back. Once again his eyes locked down on Bolin’s body. Bolin noticed it and became a little startled. It made him remember Wei’s hand on his face when he caught him and the odd feeling that it caused. Then, Wei’s eyes met Bolin’s and he started leaning forward. With and quicker than normal move, Bolin got up.

“Wa… was there anything else you wanted to ask?” Bolin said, avoiding Wei’s gaze.

“No… that’s it…” Wei’s face turned red. He was so embarrassed he rushed out of the room with his head down.

Bolin scratched his nape. “Maybe I’m just being stupid…” He murmured.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Bolin decided to sharpen some still rough edges on his lavabending. He headed for the back of Air Temple Island only to find Wei and Wing bending some boulders and metal pieces at each other. After a while Wing went back to the temple, leaving his brother alone. Bolin approached him, determined to pretend what happened earlier simply didn’t. He was nervous though.

“Hey, Wei… my man… my rocky pal…” Bolin mentally slapped himself. He had to calm down. He then asked “What were you guys doing?”

“Nothing special. Just training a little.”

“You know. I was thinking that maybe you could help me get my metalbending.”

“Well, I don’t consider myself the best teacher, but I guess I can try. I mean, only if…”

“Only if what?”

“Only if you agree to teach me lavabending.”

“Looks like we got a deal.”

Wei went and picked one of the metal pieces he and his brother were training with. He then proceeded to explain.

“In order to metalbend, you need to get the feeling of any original earth residue left in the metal. This one is particularly impure so it shouldn’t be as hard to begin with.”

Bolin tried to focus. Wei was standing next to him with the metal levitating. Bolin stretched his hands and tried to bend it but nothing happened, just like in any other of his tries. He kept trying and trying but it just wasn’t working. He was already getting frustrated when Wei spoke.

“I’ve got an idea. Maybe we just need to approach it a little more aggressively. I’m gonna throw this at you.”

Bolin was a little unsure of that. Still he got in defensive position and prepared for the attack. The object came flying in his direction and he panicked. He was only able to dodge it by a close call. When he looked at Wei, he saw that he was trying hard to sustain his laugh.

“You think that’s funny?”

“You should have seen you face!” Wei burst out laughing with his hand on his stomach.

Bolin narrowed his eyes and then grinned while discreetly heating up the ground under the Beifong’s feet. When he realized it, he started jumping to avoid a burn. Suddenly he tripped on the metal they were using and fell on top of Bolin. Wei stopped laughing once he saw the position he was in. Their faces were so close together he could feel Bolin’s warm breath. Without thinking he kissed him. Bolin became startled at first but slowly gave in closing his eyes. That was what Wei had been waiting for since that day, to feel Bolin’s lips. When he finally realized what was happening he got off Bolin, sitting next him a little out of breath.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen” He started saying, almost crying. “This shouldn’t have happened ever. The way you reacted earlier, it’s obvious you don’t think of me like that. And then there’s my sis…”

Bolin stopped Wei’s words with another kiss.

“Stop”

“But…”

He continued kissing the Beifong. He was now lying on top of him, one hand behind his head and the other making its way under his shirt. His muscles were really tight and still sweaty from the workout. He could feel goose bumps all over Wei’s body, as their lips glided over each other. Bolin gently bit Wei’s under lip causing him to let out a soft moan. His heart was beating so fast it seemed to want to get out of his chest.

 Wei’s hands started wondering too, lifting Bolin’s tank top and revealing his beautifully sculpted abdomen. Soon Bolin was shirtless. Wei slightly forced his fingers so they would enter Bolin’s pants, allowing him to sense his firm butt cheeks.  Bolin was now slowly thrusting his hips against him, so he could feel them clenching.

“We should probably get out of here” worried Wei between gasps.

“Let’s go to my room.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Bolin’s room things started to get more serious. They had reached the point of no return. The kisses became more and more passionate. Bolin let down his pants before he started unbuttoning Wei’s. He then kissed the prominent bulge under his briefs. Wei felt Bolin’s hands pushing him to the bed. They kept kissing as their crotches rubbed on each other. The lavabender began licking Wei’s neck, making his way to the nipples, the navel and finally back to the crotch where he unveiled a gorgeous penis, now hard. It was already dripping precum when Bolin’s tongue started caressing the glans. Wei’s moans were getting louder, particularly when he felt his nipples being pinched.  Bolin’s mouth was going up and the down the rock hard shaft, while Wei grasped the sheets and rolled his eyes in ecstasy.

In the middle of groans Wei left out a “my turn”. Bolin proceeded to sit on the bed, while the twin got on his knees. Bolin’s dick was already throbbing and picking out of his boxers. Wei mouthed it through the fabric. He was so impatient he almost ripped the lavabender’s underwear. He had a natural gift. That’s what Bolin thought has his arousal reached the top.

“Get on your fours.” ordered Bolin.

The Beifong did has he was told and Bolin finished taking off his briefs. Soon, a warm and wet tongue was lubing up his butthole. It then started penetrating him with slight and rhythmic thrusts. The feeling was over this world.

Just as the anus was loose enough, Bolin initiated rubbing his penis against it. The teasing was unbearable.

“C’mon! Fuck me!” Wei begged.

Bolin’s penis made its way inside Wei, until it disappeared. Bolin began slowly humping, forcing Wei to let out a pleasure filled “Ahhh!”  The earthbenders were enjoying themselves so much they completely forgot their surroundings. Bolin’s thrusts became faster and more powerful. He was almost there. He flipped Wei, making him lay on his back, so their stomachs were touching. Each push made Bolin’s abs rub against Wei’s member, driving him insane.

Wei glanced over to the side. On the nightstand on the right was a piece of meteorite that Bolin brought from Zaofu three years ago and had been using for training (without any results though). Using his metalbending skills, Wei turned it into the shape of his own penis. Without Bolin noticing he slowly inserted it into his anus. Caught off guard Bolin screamed with pleasure. The improvised dildo went inside and out at Wei’s command. They tied their hands together firmly as the pleasure rose. Bolin wouldn’t be able to bear it any longer. His dick started throbbing more and more. Suddenly a white and warm squirt filled Wei on the inside, while he came all over his and Bolin’s chests.

The sun was almost gone, making a red light break through the blinds and reflect on them. Mako’s brother let himself fall, sweaty and exhausted, on top of Wei’s hot body. They remained like that for a while, trying to catch their breath.

 

THE END


End file.
